In general, as shown in FIG. 1, an air conditioning system for a vehicle has a refrigeration cycle that includes: a compressor 1 for compressing and discharging refrigerant; a condenser 2 for condensing the refrigerant of high pressure discharged from the compressor 1; an expansion valve 3 for throttling the refrigerant condensed and liquefied in the condenser 2; and an evaporator 4 for exchanging heat between the liquefied refrigerant of low pressure throttled by the expansion valve 3 and air blown to the interior of the vehicle and evaporating the refrigerant to cool the air discharged to the interior of the vehicle due to heat absorption by evaporative latent heat, and that the compressor 1, the condenser 2, the expansion valve 3 and the evaporator 4 are connected with each other via refrigeration pipes. The air conditioning system cools the interior of the vehicle through the following refrigerant circulation process.
When a cooling switch (not shown) of the air conditioning system is turned on, first, the compressor 1 inhales and compresses gas-phase refrigerant of low-temperature and low-pressure while driving by driving power of an engine or a motor, and then sends the refrigerant in the gaseous phase of high-temperature and high-pressure to the condenser 2. Then, the condenser 2 condenses the gas-phase refrigerant into liquid-phase refrigerant of high-temperature and high-pressure by exchanging heat with outdoor air. After that, the liquid-phase refrigerant of high-temperature and high-pressure sent from the condenser 2 rapidly expands by a throttling action of the expansion valve 3 and is sent to the evaporator 4 in a wet-saturated state of low-temperature and low-pressure. The evaporator 4 exchanges heat between the refrigerant and air blown to the interior of the vehicle by a blower (not shown). Then, the refrigerant is evaporated in the evaporator 4 and discharged in a gaseous phase of low-temperature and low-pressure. After that, the gas-phase refrigerant is inhaled into the compressor 1, and then, recirculates the refrigeration cycle as described above.
In case of an air conditioning system for a vehicle, the evaporator is mounted inside an air-conditioning case mounted inside the vehicle to serve for cooling. Namely, the air blown by a blower (not shown) is cooled by evaporative latent heat of the liquid-phase refrigerant circulating inside the evaporator 4 and discharged to the interior of the vehicle in a cooled state so as to cool the interior of the vehicle.
Moreover, heating of the interior of the vehicle is achieved by using a heater core (not shown) which is mounted inside the air-conditioning case and in which engine coolant circulates or by using a PTC heater (not shown) which is mounted inside the air-conditioning case.
Furthermore, the condenser 2 is mounted at the front end of an engine room in order to discharge air, which is heated by heat-exchange with driving wind, and the compressor 1 is arranged inside the engine room because it is operated by an engine driving belt.
In the meantime, an anti-start air conditioning system using an electric driver compressor is installed on the outside of the vehicle, such as the ceiling of the vehicle, in order to supply cooled air to the interior of the vehicle in a parking or stopping state (engine-off state).
Such an anti-start air conditioning system is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1399253. In brief, the anti-start air conditioning system includes a compressor driven by receiving electric power from a vehicle battery, a condenser receiving box which is mounted to be spaced apart from an engine room, and a condenser which is mounted inside the condenser receiving box together with the compressor. The condenser receiving box includes a ventilation unit disposed on the front surface thereof and a partition wall disposed therein to divide right and left spaces. The condenser is mounted at one of the right and left spaces divided by the partition wall inside the condenser receiving box, and the compressor and a controller are mounted at the other space. The evaporator is mounted in the interior of the vehicle to supply cooled air to the interior of the vehicle.
However, the conventional anti-start air conditioning system has just the cooling function, and in order to add the heating function to the anti-start air conditioning system, a heater core or a PTC heater must be mounted therein. However, if the heater core or the PTC heater is added, the conventional anti-start air conditioning system has a disadvantage in that the system becomes complicated due to a coolant piper connection problem.
Additionally, the conventional anti-start air conditioning system has another disadvantage in that it is difficult to make the system small-sized due to the complicated structure and it is impossible to carry it portably because it must be installed on a vehicle.